Na sua estante
by Nanda Evans
Summary: Quanto tempo levaria até que ela pudesse finalmente tê-lo ao seu lado? Unir-se com seu amor para toda a eternidade. Ela queria, ela necessitava. Apenas seu Thor. Songfic com Na Sua Estante - Pitty


_**Ela **– em negrito; Ele – em underline; Musica - em itálico._

* * *

Quanto tempo levaria até que ela pudesse finalmente tê-lo ao seu lado?  
Unir-se com seu amor para toda a eternidade. Ela queria, ela necessitava.  
Apenas seu Thor.

* * *

**Olhei pela janela esperando que algo mudasse na monótona paisagem que preenchia minha visão.**** Nada.****  
Ele não viria, e eu sabia. Ele havia sumido de minha vida para nunca mais voltar.  
E a culpa era minha. **

_Te vejo errando isso não é pecado  
Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar  
Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo  
Perdida em um mundo que não dá pra entrar_

**Eu sentia aquele vazio queimar dentro de mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que as saudades e o arrependimento se mesclavam, fervendo, querendo sair de mim.  
Não.  
Eu havia prometido a mim mesma. Sem mais uma lágrima.  
Eu errei. E perdi quem mais amei na minha vida. Mesmo nunca tendo acreditado nesse sentimento.  
Agora eu estava sozinha. **

'_Tô aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui  
Vire uma tragédia_

* * *

Por quanto tempo me iludi? Por quanto tempo achei que ela poderia realmente acreditar nesse sentimento?  
Imagino que por muito tempo. Imagino que as ilusões não foram suficientes.  
Mesmo assim, não posso apagar a memória dela. Não consigo deixar de ver seu rosto envolto em trevas quando determinei o final.

_Você está sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem  
Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura  
E mesmo que nada funcione eu estarei de pé  
De queixo erguido_

A única pessoa que conseguiu roubar meu coração.  
A única que conseguiu arrancar de mim meu verdadeiro eu.  
Mas ela tinha que teimar em não acreditar. Tinha que teimar em querer estragar o que nós tínhamos.  
Tudo por que ela não acreditava em amor. Onde eu falhei?  
Onde não consegui demonstrar tudo que saía de mim? Tudo que ela representava pra mim?

_Você está saindo da minha vida  
E parece que vai demorar  
Se não souber voltar, ao menos mande notícias  
Você acha que eu sou louco, mas tudo vai se encaixar_

_

* * *

_"Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso abobado.  
- Você está feliz? – perguntou.  
Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. Mas logo uma sombra passou por sua face.  
- Será que isso é real? – Murmurou mais para si mesma que para ele.  
O moreno sentiu uma alfinetada em seu peito.  
- Você ainda duvida?  
Ela desviou os olhos de suas mãos e olhou diretamente para os olhos claros dele.  
- Não duvido que tenha acontecido – disse. – Mas...  
- Mas duvida que o que sinto por você seja real – completou ele, a contragosto.  
Ela mordeu o lábio superior.  
- Não é isso. Sei que existe algo entre a gente, mas...  
- Mas...?  
- Mas o amor não existe – disse ela, como um robô treinado, acostumado a dizer aquelas palavras.  
Ele sentiu facadas cada vez maiores e mais fortes dentro de si.  
- Mas _eu te amo_ !  
Ela olhou para ele com um olhar de cachorro perdido.  
- Ou pensa que ama.  
Ela levantou da cama, ainda vestindo a camisa dele, pegou suas roupas e foi vesti-las no banheiro."

* * *

**Meu amigo dizia algo, tentando me animar.  
Meus pensamentos estavam perdidos em seu sorriso. Nem ao menos se comparava ao sorriso **_**dele**_**. **_**Ele**_** tinha um sorriso doce, fácil, expressivo.  
O sorriso que me fazia feliz.  
Burra! **

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos  
Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu

* * *

_

Encarei o papel onde eu tentava trabalhar. Nada saía, nenhuma palavra.  
Meu editor não ficaria feliz com isso.  
Joguei o lápis sobre a mesa. Ele ricocheteou e rolou até o chão.  
Bufei exasperado.

_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver  
Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você  
Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam

* * *

_

**Olhei para a porta à minha frente. Eu precisava fazer isso. Mesmo que o resultado fosse um buraco ainda maior dentro de mim.  
Eu precisava.  
Levantei a mão e bati na porta.

* * *

**

O som da porta me fez esquecer momentaneamente o motivo pelo qual o lápis se encontrava em dois no chão.  
Levantei-me lentamente e me dirigi ao hall de entrada.  
Coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta e girei-a.

* * *

**A porta abriu-se e me joguei nos braços de quem estava lá.  
- Suzannah – murmurou.

* * *

**

O que ela fazia ali?  
- Thor – disse, então me abraçou.

* * *

**- Me contaram, Suh – disse Aninia, com seus olhos transbordando preocupação.  
- Ah, Nini – chorei, querendo estar nos braços dele. **_**Thor**_**.

* * *

**

Abracei minha irmã e ela gentilmente fechou a porta atrás de si, olhando-me triste, mas determinada a resolver todos os problemas do mundo.  
Meu mundo. _Suzannah_.

* * *

**Eu não via mais esperanças...**

_E essa abstinência uma hora vai passar_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Uma fic aleatória que escrevi dos meus personagens originais. A quem lê BiT, estou avançando, juro que até as férias, um cap de mais de 20 paginas vem. Desculpem a demora.  
Espero que tenham gostado da fic ^-^  
Nanda Evans

PS: a parte final do Thor e a frase final em nergito deveriam estar sublinhadas tb, mas o FF é mau e não salva as alterações -'

* * *

**Ministério da Saúde adverte: Não apertar o botão abaixo e não comentar nessa fanfic poderá acarretar em sérios danos à saúde mental de Nanda Evans.**


End file.
